A Thousand Years
by AnnCarter
Summary: Daniel has waited for her thousands of years and he will wait thousands more, as long as he knows one day they will be together. (Some spoilers for Passion)


_All rights for Fallen are Lauren Kate's; all rights for A Thousand Years are Christina Perri's._

Listen while reading: Christina Perri - A Thousand Years

* * *

><p>He wanted to be gone.<p>

If anyone would have asked Daniel Grigori what he wanted that moment, his only response would have been to be gone. As he kneeled by the black ash that was once Lucinda, in whatever name she was called during this reincarnation, the only thing Daniel wanted was to follow his only love and disappear. He could not count just how many times he's seen that, how many times she disappeared from between his arms, burst into flames the way he knew she would all along. It didn't matter that he loved her and needed her the way no one ever loved and needed anyone else; the curse would still take her, no matter how hard he tried to stop it.

And oh, he tried. He tried everything. He tried to stay away from her. He hoped that during that incarnation when she wouldn't touch him, she wouldn't die again. He tried taking it as slow as possible, despite the passion burning deep in his soul. He tried kissing her and touching her and loving her the way only he could, with the fire in his heart that made him who he was. He tried everything a Fallen Angel could think of, but she still died in his arms every time.

He knew he promised Gabbe to maintain hope. He remembered himself, his future self, telling him that one day it will all be different - one day, Lucinda will remain alive. He knew that one day the rules of the game will change and he will have a real chance to be with Lucinda, the same chance he's been hoping to get since the very first time he saw her. He knew it all, but the sight of her ash, the only thing that was left of his love, almost made him forget it all. Because when he saw it, when his heart broke into shreds for the thousandth time, when he felt the ashes in his hands, as if he was attempting to rebuild his Lucinda, he could not think of anything else but the curse. The curse that took her away from him again and again, that stopped them from being together for what seemed to him like forever. Oh, how sweet was the thought of holding her in his arms without fearing that she might disappear!

Looking up at the dark blue skies, he felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. Where was she now, to tell him to keep hoping, to keep waiting for her? Where was that black hair he loved smelling, that soft skin he loved kissing, that sweer smile he loved seeing? He knew he did not need her to tell him that, because he will always be there, hoping for this nightmare to be over and loving her as passionately as possible, but at the same time, he wanted to hear her say it so much, to hear that soft voice she always used when they were together telling him to keep going, just for a little bit longer. He wanted to touch her once again and hear her laugh more desperately than he ever thought he could, just one more time, just to remind him to keep going.

"Daniel," She whispered from behind him, and he immediately turned around, feeling the ache in his shoulders that was telling him just how much he wanted to let his wings out, just for her. And there she was, her hair shorter than he'd ever seen it and her hazel eyes looking into his soul the way they always did. She was wearing a beautiful white dress he'd never seen her wearing before, one that made him wonder where she came from, but he almost didn't care. Lucinda, his Lucinda, was right there in front of him.

"How?" He whispered in shock, unable to stop the love and hunger flooding him.

"It doesn't matter." She bit her lower lip for a brief moment. "You mustn't give up. Whatever the costs are, however painful it may be, you mustn't give up." His eyes filled with pain once more, their violet color turning into something darker that told her without words just how hurt he was. "I know how much it hurts-"

"You have no idea," His voice was hoarse. Love and pain battled in his mind.

"I do," Her voice was barely more than a whisper, "But you have to keep going. And one day it _will_ be over. Not so far from now, everything will finally change. I promise. But you mustn't give up."

"I will never give up on you." His voice nearly broke as he spoke of giving up. "Never, Lucinda. I could never give up on you. You..." He took a deep breath, "You're my everything. You have to know this. I've been waiting forever and I'll be waiting forever more. For you..." He wanted deesperately to touch her, but knew she would step back, whether she was real or a figment of his imagination. "I'd go through it all again. But I _need_ to know... I _need_ to believe..."

"It _will_ be over. The curse _will_ be broken. I promise. But I need you to promise me you will wait." Her eyes seemed filled with fear and pain all of a sudden, as if she honestly believe he could ever let go of her, give up on all they could have.

"I will," He whispered. "I swear. I always have and I always will."

She looked at him like that, fear in her eyes, for one more moment and then suddenly smiled softly, the fear disappearing from her features alogether. "Close your eyes."

He frowned but did as she requested, He did not know if the feeling of her lips against his was real, or just the wind and his imagination playing together, but he didn't even mind as he heard her voice whisper in his ear the sweet words he always wanted to hear her say without fearing she would disappear. "I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back. When nothing else happened, he opened his eyes to find himself standing there alone, his hands still covered with Lucinda's - this Lucinda's - ashes. He closed his eyes once again and then lay down on the ground next to the ash, preparing himself to sleep. Someday it would be over. Someday she will finally be his, and he will not have to worry about the curse again. Someday they will be together. But until then, he knew he would always be waiting, no matter how much it pained him when her saw her burning over and over again and knew he could do nothing to stop it.


End file.
